


First New Year's Kiss

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: All my things are so fluffy, Fluffy, I just can't help it, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Prompt Fill, marlas, meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt meme: I want Douglas and Martin to kiss at midnight, I need there to be a frantic panic to find each other in time because they are desperate to ring in the new year together...go go go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, goodness me! O.O
> 
> But yus. The prompt caught my eye. :) I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears! ❤
> 
> Not beta-d, nor Britpicked. Any mistakes be mine, so kindly point something out if it's amiss. :)
> 
> ❤

"Douglas! Douglas!" It was no use. He had lost his first officer, slash, boyfriend in the busy streets of London on New Year's Eve and was shouting pointlessly for him, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear him.   
  
If he hadn't lost Arthur as well, he might have been able to use his height to his advantage to spot Douglas. But no, they had seemed to get separated quite easily in the throng of people.  
  
It was nearing midnight and Martin had desperately wanted to kiss the sky god on the dot of the new year.   
He had never shared a New Year's kiss with anyone ever before. And falling for Douglas and the first officer loving him back seemingly even more than the ginger did him, well, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather share it with.   
He was so flustered and embarrassed to share his secret wish with Douglas, that he felt as if his face would burst into flame from blushing so hard. But Douglas had assured him that it wasn't ridiculous and he would love to share a New Year's kiss with him.  
  
He was positively pushing his way through the crowd now, shouting for Douglas as the people he was knocking into gave him dirty looks (one looking as if they'd deck him), his heart beat accelerating every second the clock would count down, the swirl of people and colours and noise making his steps falter as he went.  
  
And then there it was: One minute until midnight. Martin absolutely panics, now shoving his way through the crowd, calling for his partner in desperation, screeching to a halt when there was only twenty seconds left.  
  
He felt the telltale sign of stinging in his eyes, chanting in his head,  _'I will not cry, I will not cry'_.  
  
And suddenly; there were strong arms wrapping around him, hugging him tightly from behind. He whirls around, finding a beaming Douglas still holding him tight.  
  
"Douglas!" He exclaims, clinging onto Douglas' cuddly middle, "I thought I lost you! Well, I-I did, and couldn't find you, and God! I just -"  
  
"No time, mon amour," Douglas cuts off his nervous chatter, hands cupping his freckly cheeks gently, raising his face to look him in his smiling eyes, "Eleven, ten, nine-"  
  
The count down! Martin smiles, joining in with Douglas on the loud cheerful crowd as the numbers were said.  
  
"Six, five, four, three, two, one!-"  
  
And there it was. Douglas lips descending on Martin's lovingly as the grand bunch of people surrounding them shouted 'Happy New Year!', 'Auld Lang Syne' soon being sang loudly and happily all around them as fireworks were going off in the not too far distance, Martin feeling so deliriously happy with how this turned out.  
  
A moment or two later, an exuberant 'BRILLIANT!' sounded right near them, they both breaking away from one another, finding Arthur looking down at his camera, a grin plastered on his rosy cheeked face.  
  
"That one absolutely needs to be in the new brochure!" He proclaims, looking from his camera to the amused pilots, lifting up his camera for them to see that their New Year's kiss was captured on the device.  
  
"Yes, the first officer and captain kissing would most definitely make for a wonderful shot of the brochure, quite possibly the front of it," Douglas cocks his eyebrow, Martin not helping but smile and blush at the fact Arthur had caught their kiss,  
  
"Why not take a few shots of the surroundings, Arthur? That way, we could do a theme, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, brilliant idea, Douglas!" He exclaims, running off not too far off, looking to be starting to take photos of the streamers going off and sparklers.  
  
"I did tell Carolyn that I'd watch him when we left the hotel, you know. It's why our kiss was cut so close. I saw that he had wandered off and was chatting with some not very seemly looking men." Douglas murmurs, Martin looking back to him to find that he was watching him, a small smile lighting up his face as his thumb caressed Martin's flushed cheek, he looking sorry that he had been so close in missing it.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back." Is how Martin responds, hands running into the older's hair, pulling him down for a long, deep, loving kiss, it tapering off to small kisses, to little pecks, they soon smiling at one another as they held each other tight, swaying together in the midst of the celebration.  
  
"Happy new year, Douglas." Martin whispers, kissing Douglas softly.  
  
"Happy new year, my darling." He murmurs back against his lips, arms tightening around him slightly as he kisses him again, the new year feeling bright and brilliant already.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we be! :D I can't help myself with the fluff. I just simply can't. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you wanna come and say hullo and see some of my art shtuffs, visit me at my tumblr: http://a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time. UwU
> 
> ❤


End file.
